Henry Mitchell Jr.
Henry Mitchell Jr. is the youngest child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, born in 2012. He is the younger brother of Laura and Grace Mitchell. Like his sisters, Henry Jr. is a Whitelighter-Witch, having inherited both magical genes from his mother. He is named after his father and is commonly called "Henry" by his sisters and cousins and "Junior" by his parents and aunts and uncles. History Early Life As noted by Wyatt, six-year old Henry Jr. had spiky brown hair and brown eyes and was a little short for his age. According to Paige, Henry was always more carefree than his sisters. Legacy In high school, Henry Jr. was liked by everyone in school, despite not being involved in any social groups or clubs. He got average grades and dated girls without wanting to get serious. Despite their differences, he was also good friends with his cousin Payton. When finding out his parents were planning on moving to LA for his father's new job, Henry Jr. was upset and refused to leave his life behind, despite his parents telling him he had to go with them due to being a minor. He fought with his family and accused his father of trying to control everything because he didn't like magic. Henry Jr.'s powers later allowed him to accidentally find Darius, the Spirit of Rage that had fueled the fighting and the family resolved their issues. After the Book of Shadows was returned and the Source revealed as the one behind it all, Paige and Henry still decided to move. However, they had asked his uncle Leo if Henry Jr. could move into the Halliwell Manor with Wyatt and Chris. Henry happily accepted the offer and moved to the manor, while his parents went to LA and his sisters to Paris for college. Source of All Fear When the demon Barbas brought the cousins fears to life while working with the Source of All Evil, Henry was confronting with his fear of clowns, brought on by the Slappy doll his parents had accidentally sent with his stuff. Slappy was brought to life as a demonic clown that tried to kill him. However, with help from his family, Henry was able to overcome his fear and defeated Slappy. Halliwell Family Values Since there was tension between Wyatt and Chris at home after the discovery of Wyatt's secret, Henry went to a fair with his cousin Penny. Some time later, they were approached by Payton, who had become a spirit due to the personal gain of her spell. They then received a message from Chris, asking them to meet the manor. When Chris set out his plan to defeat the Source, restoring the Nexus to Henry seemed too simple. Once Phoebe's situation was discovered, Henry speculated that it was she who had come from the spring. After discovering that Chris's plan came from the Seer, Henry was sure his cousin had lost his mind, but Wyatt convinced everyone to proceed since the spell needed was the work of the Elders. Henry took care of the element of the Earth, and when the cousins summoned Phoebe and the Source, Henry orbed his aunt away from the Source. They also tried to use another spell to eliminate the Source, but they were stopped by Phoebe, who revealed that the Source was the son she believed to have lost. With Mortals Like These When Melinda's boyfriend, Ryan, was possessed, Wyatt took him to the manor and Henry looked in vain for information on the Book of Shadows. Shortly after the cousins discovered that the whole city was possessed and took measures to prevent the possessed from entering the manor. When Chris suggested that Julian could be behind what was happening, Henry found it a plausible hypothesis, being Julian a half-demon. The attempt to free Ryan with a potion failed, and the cousins discovered they could not teleport. When the possessed mortals burst into the manor, they split into two groups and flee. Henry took refuge in a warehouse with Wyatt, Melinda, and Payton, soon the invaders found them, but before they could attack, Julian reversed his grandmother's spell and released them. Smells Like Teen Spirit Henry was invited to a party by his friend Isaac, and went with Payton; at the party he began to flirt with a new student, Tess. Shortly after he and Payton discovered that a magical creature had attacked Henry's ex-girlfriend, Melissa, and another schoolmate Tommy. Discovering that Tommy was still at school, Henry and Payton went looking for him, but they could not prevent Tess, and another schoolmate Sean Keller from accompanying them. Once in school, his cousin told him she had gained the power of invisibility, and struggled to control it, and Henry sensed that he had a crush on Sean. Shortly after the group split up, and Henry remained alone with Tess, and began to suspect that she was behind everything that was going on. The two were attacked and Tess got rid of their assailant, using photokinesis; the girl at that point decided to trust Henry, and revealed her real name and that she was a fairy. Tess also explained that Goblins were behind all that was happening. In the end the three managed to banish the Goblins, after Henry separated them from the boy they were possessing Neal. He and Tess decided to keep on seeing each other, even if neither of them considered it a serious relationship. Past life Henry's parents punished him for going to a party where they were serving alcohol so he could not accompany Tess to a festival. Shortly after, Chris and Wyatt said that they had begun to make strange dreams about Lancelot and King Arthur, the two understood that they were their past lives and cast a spell to relive them. However, the spell also affected Henry and Prue; so Henry found himself reliving the memories of his past life as a stable boy named Kay. When the effect of the spell ended, the cousins discovered that Morrigan was reborn and that her essence was still linked to the soul of Wyatt; so if Morrigan had been eliminated, Wyatt would have died with her. Henry was angry with Noah since his past life had killed Kay, and he told Chris not to blame himself for what happened because of Lancelot. Penny Dreadful Henry forgot some of his textbooks at home, and went back to get them where he sees Wyatt kissing Dylan. Whilst it was a surprise, he quietly accepted the situation, and found that Wyatt was nervous about how the rest of the family would take the news, telling him that everyone loved him and that it would not change anything. Wyatt arranged a dinner to tell the family about his relationship with Dylan. Penny after an argument with Payton and Melinda, decided to leave and when Henry tried to stop her, she inadvertently used her new power on him to hurt him. Penny felt guilty for the incident and after erasing the memory of what happened to Henry with hypnosis she decided to stay. After Wyatt gave the announcement to the rest of the family, Julian also arrived and informed them that a demon had reopened P3 and that the invitation they had received was a trap. This news and the arrival of Julian seemed to make everyone forget what Wyatt had just said, so Henry brought his attention back. Then he left Chris and Wyatt alone, while he and the others tried to identify the demon through the Book of Shadows. They identified Dahlia as the demon who had bought P3 just before she sent her servants after them, but the cousins managed to get rid of them without much difficulty, and then discovered that Julian and Penny had gone to face Dahlia alone. They joined them at the club, where Wyatt and Chris eliminated Ryuu, the second in command of Dahlia who was defeated by Penny thanks to Julian's instructions and her new power. Penny admitted to having abused it initially and hurting Henry, but he knew it was an accident and forgave her. The next morning Henry and Payton brought breakfast to their cousins and they learned of Penny's decision to leave college and reopen P3. P3 Times a Lady Payton accidentally discovered that Tess was selling drugs, and informed Henry. Henry invited Jess to the opening party of P3, and there he asked her why she was selling drugs. Tess told him how she had started, and when Henry pointed out the risk, she reminded him that their relationship was not serious, and he told her he believed they were at least friends. Shortly after Penny saw Tess selling drugs and slapped her. After a brief discussion with her and Henry, Tess left, to catch a bus and leave San Francisco. Henry joined her, declared his love for her, and Tess admitted that she had difficulty trusting others, since so many had tried to take advantage of her and her rank; she also admitted that she wanted to stay with him, but soon the other fairies would have linked her to Pixie dust and would have come looking for her to bring her back to the enchanted kingdom. Having earned enough money to make a living elsewhere, Tess tried to persuade Henry to run away with her, but he did not feel like abandoning his family. Shortly after he returned home devastated by the departure of the girl he loved. Saving Grace Some time later Henry developed the power of orbing, and trained to use it with the help of Wyatt and Chris. Although he still had some difficulty controlling his new power, his mother sent him to take his sisters to Paris to take them to Los Angeles where they would celebrate their parents wedding anniversary. Shortly after they were joined by Wyatt and Noah who wanted Paige's help to track down their new charge, and when he noticed that Laura seemed attracted to Noah, Henry told her Noah was dating Prue. He later helped them with the spell necessary to find their charge. Unfortunately, Grace fell in love with a warlock Luke, who began to tempt her to take her to the side of evil; while they believed he was manipulating her, Grace got angry and attacked them. Shortly after, Luke appeared and took Grace away with him. At that point the family discussed situation and deduced that Luke must have manipulated Grace for months and now he was using magic on her, pushing her to become a warlock, to make her his own for eternity. Henry, Laura, and Paige managed to track down Grace and Luke in a clothing store, and tried in vain to reason with her. At one point, Aubrey Collins - a witch who wanted to take revenge on Luke who had killed her sister and her whitelighter - pushed everyone back with a telekinetic wave of energy, and tried to kill Luke, but Grace intervened and stabbed Aubrey with an athame, killing her and absorbing her powers thus becoming a warlock. Grace seemed happy with her transformation and wanted to leave with Luke and start a life with him, but Laura froze him, so Grace touching him destroyed him. Infuriated by the death of her love, Grace attempted to kill her twin, but was stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face her so she teleported away. Henry was devastated by Grace's betrayal just like all the rest of his family and ended up venting with Laura. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Intangible Orbing:' The ability to deconstruct the body into millions of orbs for a short period of time, allowing the user to move through solid matter and evade physical and magical attacks. Henry can extend his power to others, use it to disrupt powers such as invisibility and free people who are possessed. *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. Henry is still in the process of mastering this power. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Henry Jr. has a phobia of clowns, notably the Slappy doll owned by his mother. *He is fairly popular in high school, despite not fitting into any social group. He has dated several girls without ever getting serious until he met Tess. *It has been noted several times that Henry is somewhat short. *Similar to his mother, Henry initially had trouble mastering his Orbing power. He only started using it in his teens after his mother told him about his potential. *His past life is Kay. Gallery Henry-jr.2.jpg| Henry-jr.-3.jpg| Henry-jr-2.jpg| Henry-jr.4.jpg| Henry-jr.-5.jpg| Appearances *Charmed season 8, "Forever Charmed" (As a child) *The Once and Future Evil (As a child) *Four Witches and a Funeral (cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 108: Smells Like Teen Spirit *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 115: Saving Grace *Legacy 117: Tales of Broken Hearts (upcoming) Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids